Episode 12/Plot
This episode is a continuation of episode 11 and the final episode. After falling into the sea Balder transforms into his god form and begins destroying the garden. Balder is at the center of a pillar of light that stretches all the way to the sky but Thor points out to Loki that the destructive light has not taken over Balder completely and Balder is still fighting. They may be able to save him if they can him outside that light. The two of them transform and Apollon does so too after telling Yui it’s okay and they will definitely save Balder. Apollon kneels and kisses Yui’s hand before flying off. The pillar emits beams of light which destroy parts of the school. Hades tells Zeus to help the panicked students but Zeus replies that they are jus t spirits to begin with. Hades and Dionysus’ shackles break when they shield some students from debris and Zeus turns the students back into balls of light. Dionysus and Hades transform into god form and go off to help Balder. The gods try their best to reach Balder using their powers and calling out to him. However, as Loki is about to reach Balder he is blown away. Tsukito and Takeru arrive just in time to save him from a beam of light. Loki tells them not to save him since there’s nothing he can do but Takeru scolds him, telling Loki to have faith in them. Tsukito agrees, saying that he would be said if anything happened to Loki or Balder. With this, Tsukito and Takeru’s shackles break as well. Yui notes that the round container is filling up and someone’s shackles must have come off. The sword necklace around her neck begins to glow and Yui remembers Thoth had said that sword will eventually guide her way. She runs towards the glass container but the chains holding it up break and it falls to the ground. When Yui places her hand on it, the blue liquid in the container glows and is absorbed by the sword. Yui says that she can feel the warmth of everyone’s hearts from the sword and needs to take it to Balder. As she runs off, she is nearly hit by falling debris but Thoth shields her and tells her to go and fulfill her mission. The gods are still fighting against Balder and Loki tries to break through on his own. He makes it to where Balder is but is unable to come into contact with Balder. Yui runs up to Apollon and the two fly towards where Balder and Loki are on Pegasus. The other gods say they will help them reach Balder. They must fight and save Balder. With everyone’s help, a path is opened and Yui and Apollon fly through the gap. The pendant turns back into a real sword. Yui tells Loki it represents the human heart everyone studied at the academy and it should convey his feelings to Balder. Loki tells Yui he never liked her from the beginning, but also says she knows he’s a huge liar, and kisses her forehead, thanking her. He runs towards Balder, and stabs him with the sword. Balder reverts back to his human form and the destruction stops. Balder tells Loki he’s saved him again, to which Loki replied that he’s really nothing but trouble. Takeru asks Thor shouldn’t he go to them but Thor replies that his role is to watch over them. Balder says that he heard everyone’s voices calling to him and because of that he was able to return. Balder’s shackle breaks. However, the garden’s space is beginning to collapse and even Zeus’s powers can’t hold it up anymore. The gods decide to protect Yui and Balder transforms into god form. They will combine their remaining strength to return Yui to her own world. Despite Yui’s protests the gods say their goodbye. Yui is returned to the moment she was walking home from school with her friends. She runs to the storehouse, hoping to see the sword there, but breaks down crying it isn’t because she will never see the gods again. Yui continues with her life but still thinks about the gods frequently. One day, as she is climbing the stairs to her home, she hears their voices calling her. She runs up the stairs and sees them standing there. Apollon asks her to teach them again and Yui cries in joy and agrees. Category:Plot Category:Anime